Frieza Clan
The is one of the most notable families in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. The clan is primarily comprised of powerful members of Frieza Race who run the Frieza Force. They are named the Strongest Clan in Space in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Overview The first and most notable member of the Frieza Clan to appear in the series is Frieza himself. He set the standard for the rest of the members of his family who appear in the manga and anime as a villainous character. The series would soon go on to debut Cooler, and soon after King Cold. Later several other members would appear. All of the clan members are noted as being very powerful, however Frieza and Cold are stronger than the rest due to being mutant members of their race, with Frieza alone being a unique prodigy who possesses immeasurable dormant power. Frieza and King Cold seem to in fact be a part of a hybrid species that came into existence as a result of an accidental spontaneous mutation that first appeared "in our grandfather's time" according to Akira Toriyama."Ask Akira Toriyama", 2002 In the ''Xenoverse'' series, Frieza and King Cold's mutation is said to have caused them to become evil and Cooler is implied to be a mutant as well within the Xenoverse series continuity. Outside the Xenoverse series, Cooler is not a mutant a trait he shares with his nephew Kuriza indicating the mutation is selective. Cooler's evil nature is also apparently due to his abusive upbringing by his father and in response his younger brother's inherent ruthlessness and cruelty whom King Cold apparently favored over Cooler given Cooler's own statements and supported by the fact King Cold chose Frieza to takeover as emperor of Universe 7 when Cold retired. Frieza is also known to have a corruptive influence on those around him thus he may have had a similar effect on his older brother who became more cruel than Frieza himself. Little in known about the race's history, other than the clan's ancestor Chilled was the leader of a band of space pirates that would one day become the Frieza Force. In Broly, it is revealed that King Cold lead the Cold Force which discovered the Saiyans and began the Occupation of Planet Vegeta before King Cold retired handing control of the Cold Force to Frieza, with the Cold Force being renamed the Frieza Force. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Frieza explains to the Warrior that his family has a rule that the strongest member holds all the power within the Frieza Clan and by extension they must be the strongest family in the universe. In Nekomajin, Frieza is revealed to have had a son and Frieza is implied to still be alive and leading the Frieza Force after the Peaceful World Saga which Nekomajin takes place after. Transformation Transformations of Frieza's race}} The members of the Frieza Clan are the only members of Frieza's race to have demonstrated the ability to naturally create or unlock new transformations, implying it is possibly unique to this family. Frieza possess the most forms, as he created three power suppressing forms due to his power being too great, and he later achieved his Golden Frieza form thanks to his status as a prodigy. Alongside having created at least two suppression forms, Cooler was the first to obtain the heightened Fourth Transformation and later achieved the "Golden Frieza" form himself. Frieza's son Kuriza also possessed one power suppressing form. The Frieza Clan members in Dragon Ball Heroes are capable of utilizing the Class-up, Super Class-up, and God Class-up states in order to achieve their own heightened forms. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, after taking control of the Frieza Force from either Frieza or Cooler, Frieza will assist the Frieza Race Future Warrior in obtaining their Turn Golden form along with his brother Cooler. Members Primary members *Chilled *King Cold/Future King Cold *Cooler/Future Cooler *Frieza/Future Frieza *Kuriza *Jierra *In Dragon Ball Heroes, the Frieza's race avatars are said to be of the Frieza Clan. **Froze **Rezok **Frieza Clan Berserker *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Frieza Race Future Warrior is also referred to as a "Frieza Clansman".Dragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Extended members *Frieza's mother Other members *The Bio-Android Cell contained cells from both Frieza and King Cold, technically making him and his offspring members of the Frieza Clan. *An army of duplicates of Cooler, referred to as Meta-Coolers, were produced by the Big Gete Star. *In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Dr. Gero creates a Clone Frieza which he sends against Future Trunks though it is defeated and killed. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Android 21 creates several fast grown Clone Friezas as well as Clone Cells all of which are genetically related to the Frieza Clan. *Android 21 has Frieza's cells, along with Cell's (and thus King Cold's cells also) thus, making her a member of the Frieza Clan as well. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, when Omega Shenron states that Frieza is the one responsible for his existence, Frieza acknowledges that this effectively makes him Omega Shenron's "momma" (parent), and considers making Omega Shenron his minion. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Frieza Race Future Warrior is considered an honorary member of the Frieza Clan after they manage to take control of the Galactic Frieza Army away from Frieza and his brother and manage to obtain their Turn Golden form while training with Frieza and Cooler.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 *In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, when King Cold is revived after the Majin Buu Saga and Gohan defeats his subordinates, Cold will bestow upon Gohan the "honor" of being his new son in place of Frieza. Trivia *Though members of the Frieza Clan in the main series are depicted as evil, in other media such as video games heroic members have been shown such as the Frieza Race Future Warrior and Jierra. In fact Jierra is shown to be disgusted by Chilled's evil behavior to the point of wanting to kill him. **However Jierra's willingness to kill his own kin is not uncommon among the Frieza Clan, as Frieza and Cooler wouldn't hesitate to kill each other or their father if given the opportunity and Frieza admitted to Roh and Sidra he had no problem with the souls of his family being erased as long as Frieza himself survived. However Jierra's the only member who wishes to kill a family member for their evil ways as Frieza and Cooler are simply ruthless enough to be willing to kill family. Ironically, despite his evil nature Chilled cared enough about his family to warn them of the Super Saiyans. **King Cold is implied by Frieza and Cooler to have been abusive to both his sons and he did not grieve Frieza's death at the hands of Future Trunks and had the audacity to ask Future Trunks if he'd take Frieza's place as his son.. **Kuirza despite being Frieza's son is not as evil as his father, grandfather, and uncle though this may be attributeed to his youth and the fact he was introduced in Nekomajin a gag manga and self-parody of Dragon Ball by Akira Toriyama. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Familia Cold Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Families Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Frieza's race